The invention relates to a heat dissipation device and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device with heat dissipation fins for a computer.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation device 10 having a plurality of parallel fins 11. A distance d is maintained between each. According to convention, the distance d is less than 1.0 mm, for matching the safety requirement and preventing entry of foreign material.
However, when the distance d is complies with the standard, the number of fins is very large. For example, if the length of a heat dissipation device 10 is 20 mm, at least 20 fins 11 are required, increasing the overall weight of the device and the resistance of air.